


Черный лак для ногтей и ругару

by tea_in_tea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Dean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_in_tea/pseuds/tea_in_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин небинарный и наконец-то решает рассказать об этом Сэму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черный лак для ногтей и ругару

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Nail Polish and Rugarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537330) by [fuckingchrisevans (IOUAMarauder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOUAMarauder/pseuds/fuckingchrisevans). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Никогда не думала, что буду публиковать джен. И вот, внезапно хд
> 
> В фанфике происходит резкий переход на местоимение "они". Так как русский язык - вообще не гендерно-нейтральный, после этого перехода по отношению к Дину будет использоваться множественное число. Если у кого-то есть идея получше - обязательно выслушаю.

Дин сосредоточился на своих ногтях, когда наносил черный лак. Он улыбнулся, наслаждаясь своей работой. У охоты, определенно, есть свои привилегии. Сэм наблюдал за ним издалека.

\- Это лак для ногтей? – спросил Сэм.

\- Ага, - сказал Дин, коротко кивнув.

\- Но только девушки красят ногти, - произнес Сэм, возвращаясь к ноутбуку.

\- А что насчет тех, кто не цыпочки? Ну, знаешь, и которые не парни тоже.

\- Это невозможно. Ты или парень, или девушка. К слову, ты парень. Ты не должен…

\- Чувак, мне тридцать пять. Ты не можешь говорить мне, что я могу и что я не могу делать, - перебил его Дин. Сэм уставился на него.

\- Эм… Что? – спросил Сэм, отрываясь от ноутбука, на котором он пытался найти больше информации о ругару. Он выглядел удивленным.

\- Ты слышал меня.

\- Ладно… Ты, эм, не хочешь ничего мне сказать?

\- Что? Ты думаешь, что я буду плакаться тебе, как ноющая школьница?

\- Нет, конечно же нет. Я просто… Забей.

Повисла тишина, пока Дин дул на свои ногти, а Сэм продолжал искать информацию.

\- Небинарный, - начал Дин. 

\- А? – поднял взгляд Сэм; он выглядел сбитым с толку. 

\- Небинарные. Так называются люди, которые не идентифицируют себя как мужчин или женщин, - произнес Дин. Сэм посмотрел на него на секунду, затем кивнул и вернулся к своему поиску.

\- Это.. Это то, кто я, - сказал Дин, наконец убирая лак для ногтей. Никто не сказал ни слова, пока Дин не поднялся на ноги. – Нашел что-нибудь о ругару?

\- Их можно убить только огнем? Я больше ничего не нашел.

\- Огонь? Ладно, тогда идем.

\- Стой, мы же не собираемся просто сжечь дом?

\- Конечно же, нет. Слышал когда о бензине и спичках? У нас есть преимущество, - Дин схватил их сумку. 

\- Но ругару все еще человек. 

\- Ага, пока что. У нас немного времени. Идем, Сэмми, - Сэм вздохнул. Другого выхода у него нет.

\- Хорошо. Так, насчет всех этих гендерных штук… - спросил Сэм, закрывая свой ноутбук. 

\- Сэм, нам надо идти, пока ругару на самом деле не стал ругару.

\- Но…

\- Вперед, - просто бросил Дин. Он вышел из номера и сел в Импалу.

\- Подожди, просто послушай меня, - сказал Сэм, забираясь на пассажирское сидение. – Если ты не мужчина и не женщина, тогда кто ты?

Сэм явно запутался. Дин покачал головой и нажал на педаль.

\- Небинарный. Я не идентифицирую себя ни так, ни так. В этом и вся фишка небинарности. 

\- Хорошо, - они молчали, пока Сэм не заговорил снова. – Итак, как мне называть тебя? Ты не мужчина. Я действительно…

\- Слышал когда-нибудь о гендерно-нейтральных местоимениях? Они, им, их. Это не сложно, - Дин остановили машину на обочине. – Не думаю, что это так сложно понять кому-то такому же умному, как ты, Сэмми, - сказали они и вышли из машины.

\- Почему мы остановились? – Дин наклонились, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма через окно.

\- Мы тут, - произнесли они. – Мы набросимся на него, а я его подожду. Понятно? – они передали Сэму бутылку с бензином, которую он сунул в карман.

\- Понятно. Значит, если ты небинарный… Ты не парень, так что я не могу звать тебя моим братом.

\- Зови меня своим сиблингом*, - предложили Дин, направляясь к дому.

\- Окей, но..

\- Сэм.

\- Но…

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы оно услышало нас? – спросили Дин. Сэм замолк. 

Дин схватились за фонарик. Они оба услышали крик и немедленно отреагировали. Дин выбили дверь, а Сэм вытащил бензин. 

\- На пол! – закричал Сэм женщине, которая смотрела на преобразование ругару. Она даже не сомневалась. Сэм кинул бензин в ругару, а Дин тут же бросили спичку. 

Они смотрели, как сгорал ругару.

\- Вы в порядке? – спросил Сэм у женщины.

\- Да, нормально, - быстро ответила она. – Спасибо.

\- Хорошо. Нам нужно вас вытащить отсюда, пока весь дом не сгорел, - произнес Сэм. Женщина кивнула, соглашаясь, и поднялась на трясущихся ногах с помощью Сэма. 

Немногим позже, Сэм и Диана уехали, когда появились пожарные и начали спасать дом женщины.

\- Итак, Дин – это мужское имя…

\- Мы можем просто забыть об этих вопросах?

\- Я просто хочу знать, как мне следует называть тебя. 

\- Я уже сказал. Они, их, и…

\- Нет, я имею в виду твое имя. Дин – мужское имя. Ты все еще… Дин? 

\- Я могу быть тем, кем я блять хочу, - произнесли они, а Сэм рассмеялся.

\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос. 

\- Я все еще Дин.

\- Итак…

\- Еще вопросы?

\- Я всего лишь собирался спросить, можем ли мы где-то поесть. Я слышал, что тут недалеко есть что-то с пирогами, - Дин усмехнулись, услышав эти слова, и тотчас снизили скорость.

**Author's Note:**

> *Сиблинг - потомок одних родителей.


End file.
